


Unholy Alliance

by I_llbedammned



Category: Hellsing, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony may not have been the best person for S.H.I.E.L.D. to send on a diplomatic mission to the Hellsing organization but given how desperate things are becoming post-HYDRA invasion and Chitauri invasion he might be the only choice they have available.   Can they team up to stop the coming storm or will the two organizations tear each other apart first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peace Talks

Tony walked up to the doors of the manor dressed in his best suit. He never understood why people who lived in such big houses would have the garages so far from the actual house, but considering the look of the place he considered himself lucky that it even had a garage. With the full moon shining on it the whole place looked like something out of a gothic horror movie and Tony was regretting his decision to not come here dressed as Dracula. The looks that his PR department, aka Pepper and her better judgment, had given him had been enough to cause him to err on the side of the more modern. Through an electronic device in his ear the voice of Pepper could be heard.

"Now Tony we're going to need you to be diplomatic on this one. You can't go starting fights."

Even though she wasn't there to see it he still put on a feigned look of hurt, "Contrary to popular opinion I can be diplomatic when I want to be. I didn't get to be a business mega mind by bludgeoning all of my competition aside."

He could hear the skepticism in her voice, "Tony, the last time that A.I.M. got out of hand you blew a hole in their factory and the last time you got drunk you started trying to invite one of the heads of the company's daughters to have a three-way with us."

He held up his hands, "Whoa, whoa. First off AIM kidnapped me and they totally deserved more than a hole in their walls. Second off that daughter was really hot and an adult who can make her own decisions." He was nearing the door now, noting the carvings really did not help with the horror movie motif, "Speaking of kidnapping they aren't going to do anything like kidnap me and force me to eat human flesh right?"

"Tony!"

"What? I hear the reputation this place has even from across the ocean. Blade talks about them with a mixture of horror and respect and it's a bit hard to hide Dracula in your father's mansion without the world noticing."

He could hear the exasperated sigh from the other side of the line, "Just because it seems obvious to you doesn't mean that it's exactly public."

Tony raised a hand to knock on the door loosing a big booming sound. Within a few moments an older gentleman answered the door. "Hello sir."

"Hey. Tony here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. to talk to the Hellsing organization."

The older man bowed and motioned him inside, "Ah yes. Sir Integra was expecting you. Follow me. Dinner is almost ready."

Tony followed the man through large halls that had a lot of fancy decorations. Behind all the paintings and elaborate moldings Tony could see the cameras and the barely concealed weapons. There was no question in Tony's mind; he was walking into a fortress not a manor. If it wasn't for the ever watchful eye of Pepper and Jarvis upon him he would feel almost trapped. He was brought to a room with dark green walls and a long, dark wooden table. On the table were a two bowls of soup and Tony was motioned to one of the bowls. He took a seat, hearing the echo that every footstep made in the room as the butler made his way away.

Through another door into the room walked a woman with tan skin and bright blonde hair. She walked with power and authority, like someone who was used to everything going exactly the way she wanted it to. Tony rose up and went to meet her with a firm handshake. She gave him a stiff look which Tony would be offended by if this wasn't a war council meeting and she wasn't British. "Tony Stark. Perhaps you've heard of me."

She nodded in assent, "Yes I've heard of you and your team of Avengers who saved New York. I am Sir Integra Hellsing. We've been doing the job of protect the planet for a bit longer." They both took seats at the table in front of their respective soup bowls.

"Yeah I've heard of you. Super religious, super effective, and you guys brought Dracula back from the dead to fight your battles for you. I got all that correct?"

From his earpiece he heard Pepper hiss, "Tony, I told you not to bring up Dracula."

He ignored her and watched the way that Integra's eyes lit up upon his comments. She watched him intently with her hands crossed over her face, neither of them touching their soup. "You speak quite boldly, Mr. Stark, especially for a guest within these walls."

He shrugged and looked around for the butler, who was nowhere to be found, "I speak boldly to everyone. Trust me you're nothing special in that regard. If I didn't bow to a god I won't bow to a woman wielding a vampire." He focused his gaze on her again, "I did get that correct, right? You do have Dracula in your employ? Will he be joining us tonight or does the meal have garlic in it and he can't come out and play?"

Integra's muscles all tensed, "Just don't do anything stupid and he won't be summoned."

From behind him he heard a deep, resonant laugh. The clink of metal and creak of leather followed and Tony didn't have to turn around to know that Dracula had entered the room on cue. Leave it to the gothic types to have a flair for the dramatics. "You never let me have any fun." Came an inhumanly deep voice.

Tony turned around and saw a very tall, very pale man with long black hair. From head to toe the man was dressed in weapons and red leather. "Just don't try anything Vlad. I've read Stoker, I know how you work."

The man laughed, "Better than you have tried, Iron Man."

"I think the sink is leaking. That means you can't go into the kitchen now, right."

In a flash the man was in Tony's face with a gun pointed at his eyes. A button was pressed on the cuff of Tony's suit and his helmet flew to his head, the rest of the suit joining him quickly. 

"Enough!" came a scream so commanding that even Tony started for a bit, "Alucard, stand down! These are supposed to be our allies." The man dropped the gun and slunk away to stand behind the much smaller woman who gave him orders. Tony had to admire a woman who took not shit from the inhumanly violent undead. She looked apologetically at him, "I am sorry for his behavior. After the Vatican's latest attack upon us combined with the Chitauri threat everything has been on edge around here."

Tony disengaged his helmet, "Tell you what. You get me a drink and some solid food and we'll talk. It's not the first time I've had a gun pointed at me a peace treaty. Happens more often than you would think. He tries it again and he'll be a pile of ash though."

Integra spoke firmly, "He will not try it again I assure you. I will get some good whiskey out here and we will start our talks properly."

"Whiskey? You're a girl after my own heart."


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new factor must be taken into account when Loki and Alucard end up being old friends, or as close to friends as either of them can ever manage.

In the basement of Hellsing manor another gathering was happening, an unexpected alliance from two men older than anyone and anything else in the manor.

"It has been too long since I have seen you. Did the wolves scare you away?" Came Alucard's voice as he sat on a high backed chair of black leather. He watched his companion with peaked fingers, observing his movements very closely.

The man across from him sat with pale skin and black hair, a smile playing across his face that felt like a threat. Loki, the god of chaos answered, "No, wolves have never scared me the way that they do you. I just saw no reason to visit a dried up corpse."

Alucard laughed a resonant laugh, "If you think I am scared of wolves then you haven't seen what the darkness does to me." A growling could be heard from the shadows of the basement that would have sent chills down

"That little trick?" Loki scoffed, "Oh I have seen such shape-shifting before, I was thinking of the incidents with the werewolves a few -has it really been decades by now- decades where the man you were with ordered you to flee and you did so with your tail between your legs."

The grin on Alucard's face never wavered. "You are leaving out the part where their entrails decorated the walls of that manor by the end of the night. Funny selective your memory is."   
"What do you mean?"

"You say that you didn't want to visit a dried up corpse, but I was here the whole time. I never decided to drop off the face of the Universe and not return for a couple millennia."

There were few people who could get away with talking to him like this and Loki was definitely one of them. After so many hundreds of years of pulling each other's bones out of the literal fire there was a certain understanding that passed for friendship for both of them. A ringing came from the ceiling and Integra's voice came out. "Alucard. You are needed up in the briefing room. A Mr. Stark is here and he has important business."

"Got it." Alucard said, rising from his seat. To his surprise Loki did as well. "You are now wrapped up in Stark's business then? Small world, it was not all that long ago that he plagued me as well."

"Integra says I do, so I do."

"All these years and still listening to that girl. Ah the curse of bad blood, " Loki said and with a wave of his hand he transformed himself from a tall, black haired man to a short, brown haired woman. When he spoke his voice came out much higher pitched, "I have to see what she has planned though. This is too good to pass up."

Alucard shrugged as they scaled the stairs leading up from his hideaway, "You are welcome to try, magpie, but I doubt they will let you into the meeting room."

"Oh trust me," the woman replied with a smile, "I can be very persuasive when I want to be."

"Just don't get your mouth sewn shut this time around."


End file.
